


Lusting for Stoppable

by AzureCipher



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Passion, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCipher/pseuds/AzureCipher
Summary: Ron Stoppable thought he had everything figured out when he started dating Jake Long. Wrong! When the Possible twins come into the picture his love life just got a lot more complicated.





	1. Don't be a tease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kim Possible and this is work of my own perverted fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for any spelling errors or typo. I still learning to self edit properly. My work does improve, I promise

Spring had come to the city once more and with it a flock of new members to the local gyms. As the gym assistant showed off the equipment, everyone paused at the loud grunts and thumping noises coming from the private room in the back. Brow raised, the assistant checked the list on who reserved the room, “Ah! Him.” Nodding he continued the tour.

Inside the bare room with matted floors, a tall blonde with short cut hair was pushing back his aid with a flurry of kicks and precise strikes. Groaning against the impact, the aid buckled down harder while holding the guards tight in place at his chest. Gi dripping with sweat the blonde gave another high arching kick which sent the aid tumbling backwards.

“Oh shit! Danny!” Dashing over the blonde smiled as his raven-haired friend gave him a thumb up amidst a soft groan. “Sorry Danny, I didn’t mean to strike like that I just got in the motions. Did I hurt you?”

Panting, Danny Fenton rolled over coughing as he collected his breath. “No, just winded.” Wiping the sweat from his brow he jumped to his feet. “Come on Ron, you said you would train me after you warmed up.”

Nodding the blonde stepped back. “Oh, follow my lead.” Tightening his gi, Danny stole a glance at his teachers toned rock hard chest. Swallowing he put that image away for later while taking position.

It had only been a few months since Danny joined the local gym to get stronger. His recent adventures had left him worse for wear and he was getting a little tired of getting his ass kicked so easily. It must have been pure luck that Ron Stoppable was a member at the gym and accepting students!

After high school, Ron and Kim Possible went their separate ways, Kim an elite spy for the united nations and Ron a professional cook, in hopes of opening his own restaurant one day. When the two parted ways, Ron started teaching martial arts as way to make a little money on the side. While he would never brag about it, his fated mystic monkey powers made him one the best martial artist around. He refused to compete though. It wasn’t his thing and he felt like it was an unfair advantage.

“Too slow!” Grabbing Danny’s arm while pressing his free palm into his chest, Ron pin his student to the mat with a loud thud. “Never give me an opening.” Danny wasn’t listening, he was soaking up the eye candy currently resting on his chest. 

Gi hanging loosely around Ron’s neck, Danny was able to see each bead of sweat dripping down his smooth pecs. A tiny stream rolling down his abs into a just barely visible treasure trail. Swallowing he could feel his hands twitching to touch that body. “Shit, shit, getting an erection. Don’t see it!” 

Moving off, Ron helped him to his feet before looking up at the clock. “Well looks like our time is up, Danny. You did good and it is showing. You are able to hold your own and…” Reaching through his gi, he smirked while patting the toned chest. “Your body is even more defined, good work. Now let’s shower.”

Walking off into the locker room, Danny followed eagerly, his erection showing but he didn’t care he was too busy think of seeing his teachers chiseled frame in all its glory.

With the hour being so late, it was only the two in the locker room. Danny thanked his lucky stars for this, he didn’t want Ron to see him getting hard over their training sessions, but it gave him chance to spy on him in the shower. Taking shelter behind the wall of lockers behind Ron, the raven-haired male untied his gear sighing heavily as it fell with a wet thud on the cold tile. “Ugh, my gear is dripping with sweat. Why can’t they cool the private rooms!”

Laughing, Ron stepped out of his uniform as well. “They do. I’m just a slave driver.”

“You are!” Ron laughed even harder at this. “But seriously you don’t look like the martial art type. You wear baggy clothes and are so incredible laid back, where did you learn these skills?”

Grabbing a towel from his bag, Ron paused. “Oh, I was a side kick in high school to a spy and a lot of wild shit happened. I am really a pacifist, but I believe people should be able to defend themselves so here I am.” 

Sneaking a peak, Danny grinned see that the soft freckles that dotted Ron nose also dotted his shoulder. Eyes drifting downwards he swallowed seeing the blonde warm globes he wanted to squeeze. “How about yourself Danny, why the sudden interested in self-defense?”

Caught off guard he looked away. “My line of work gets kind of rough, so I thought I should bulk up.”

“Civil service?”

Laughing he scratched his head. “Something like that…If ghost hunting is a civil service.”

“Huh?”

Stammering he grabbed a towel and took a private shower booth. “Uh nothing.” Showering in silence he ran his hands through his raven hair, shaking off any lingering thought, so he could walk out without a raging erection.

Grabbing his towel, he stepped out seeing Ron was already dressed. “Thank god, I would have gotten hard on the spot.”

“Oh hey, I’m heading out. See you Monday.” Stopping at the door, Ron leaned back grinning. “Athletic shorts and jock straps help hide the erections better. Don’t want to show off during our sessions, right stud? Later!” Blushing deep red, Danny grabbed his clothes and rushed home, not sure what to make of what he was just told. But one thing was for sure, Ron knew.

 

Outside the sun was setting over the city basking it in a warm golden glow. Waiting by Ron’s car was a shorter male in a bright red jacket and blue shorts. Yawning he balanced his skateboard under his foot while listening to another rock song playing in his ear buds. Glancing up he saw Danny Fenton race to his car blushing. “Oh no.” 

Chuckling he looked at the gym entrance as Ron finally stepped out in his classic baggy shirt and cargo pants. “What did you do to Danny, now?” He laughed.

“Whatever do you mean?”

Grinning the short male leaned against the car frame as Ron closed in, mere inches apart. “Such a tease.” Soft hand caressing his chin while looking up into those soft brown eye as their lips caressed. “Tease me.” He growled grabbing the blonde’s perfect ass pulling him in close, the kiss deepening.

Breaking away with a weak moan, Ron licked his lips while running his hands through his raven black hair with neon green highlights. “You wait long?” Fishing out his keys unlocked the car allowing them to throw their gear in back.

“Nah, my manger wants to sign another deal with this sports drink company. Jake Long star of Vivid Energy.” Shrugging he hopped into the passenger seat. “The names just don’t sit with me.”

Snickering Ron turned the ignition. “Yeah, Jake Long star of Lustful Slick won’t sell well with your younger fans.” The two roared with chuckled warmly while driving home. “Has an adult company approached you yet?”

“Psss, no.” Looking out the window he sighed. “My manager is such a prude, he makes me look like a boy band idol.” The car erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter. “Shows you how much he knows me, right?”

For the past year and half Ron Stoppable has been dating the up and coming famous skateboarder and all-around athletic idol Jake Long. The two met at a local event for athletes and martial artist, when Jake was bet by a friend he wouldn’t last a minute against a master.

Sparring off against Ron, Jake was sure he could take him since he was the least intimating martial artist he could find. Cocky side getting the best of him, he demanded Ron duel him in and one and match. After all he knew how to fight. His grandfather trained him for years, a minute with the lanky Ron Stoppable was cake, right? With the rules set a group gathered to watch. 

“Sixty seconds or I win!” His friend roared from the side line as Ron scooted around the matt not wanting to do this.

“BEGIN!”

Charging, Jake attempted to grab hold of Ron’s gi but he slipped away. Swiping his leg to trip him the blonde jumped over the strike before hopping back a few paces. “Come on, my younger sister at least fights back.” Foot raised for another strike, Ron stopped dodging and went on the offensive. Grabbing his foot, Ron flipped Jake into a tumble to which he recovered and charged back.

One minute became three, then five as the two dueled harder and faster. The crowd grew until the ref called the match at eight minutes, seeing it going nowhere. Panting the two formally introduced themselves, after which Jake apologizes for making a tool out of himself. Offering Ron dinner and a beer, the two spent the rest of the convention laughing and exploring like they were lifelong friends. The rest is history.

Arriving at their apartment, Ron grabbed a sports drink from the fridge as Jake flopped down the couch. The two decided to rent an uptown apartment together while seeing where their relationship was going. “That Danny kid has the hots for you.” Jake called from the couch. 

Ron said nothing as pair of boxer briefs hit the back of his head. “Hey, does that silence mean I am right? In which case this no longer excites you?” Looking over the counter Ron grinned at sight before him. Laying across the top of the couch in the buff, Jake traced his toned sculpted frame. “Even after you made me beg for hours, you still look elsewhere?” Running his finger down the black treasure trail, he stroked his slender nine-inch cock to a semi erect state. 

“Hey now, you were the bad boy last night, so you earned that punishment.” Ron retorted before turning to his phone which alerted to a text. 

Tim:  
Can you come over tomorrow?  
Jim:  
We’re bored! Got the latest fighter Game.

Tim:  
Please!  
Jim:  
Please!

Ron:  
Fine, calm down. I will bring pizza. 5pm ok?

Tim:  
Yes!  
Jim:  
YES!

Looking up from his phone, Jake was standing in front of him with a brow raised. “If you are getting some, I want to play too!” 

“First off no.” Ron replied warmly while leaning in. “Second, the same goes for you.” Kneeling he leaned back on his heels admiring the view before him. Jake’s slender semi-erect member rested over his hefty orbs, that hung just low enough to provide the perfect bulge with a thick bush of musky black hair. Burying his nose in the mess, a moan filled the kitchen from both.

Jake still reeked of sweat from his busy day, a musk Ron had come to savor when it was fresh after a hard workout. The way it made him smell was enough that he would sneak up on Jake after a workout warning, pin him down, and lick him clean. 

Spreading his toned legs, he lapped warmly at the heavy orbs that hung before him. Beads of sweat still clung to them. Working his slick tongue up the side of the throbbing shaft, Ron took great pleasure in tracing every inch of it. “Fuck, Ron.” Jake cursed as precum dripped down onto the blonde’s nose. While not as thick as himself, Ron loved how Jake’s member curved allowing thick veins to pulse when he was fully erect. 

The nights he rode the curved members he always struggled not to cum before Jake did. The sly skaters knew how to shift his hips, so he was always thrusting directly in Ron’s sweet spot. Not even Ron was immune to moaning for more when his body was teased just right.

Lapping up the slick cream, Ron wrapped his lips around Jake’s uncut head while his tongue worked through his foreskin. Gripping the fridge handle for support, Jake swore harder, loving and hating how Ron milked his sensitive head like that. Tongue wiggling in and out until sloppy streams of drool were rolling down the shaft.

Grabbing a fist full of the blonde’s hair, he forced him down to the base, panting while leaning against the fridge for support as his legs began to shake. Gagging at the sudden invasion, Ron leaned forward, taking deep inhale of the musk. Moaning he pulled away slowly, pre-dripping down his chin.

Rubbing the pink head with his thumb, Ron nipped teasingly at the shaft. “Ffff…Aaaah, I hate you so much! AHH!” Glancing down at cold glimmering brown eyes, Ron nipped at him again but was now pulling away. “No, no, no, I’m sorry! Please don’t stop!” Feeling his hand returning to stroking the shaft, he slid down the fridge purring thanking god Ron was a forgiving man.

Moving back down the shaft, Ron sucked him to the root until he felt the balls he was fondling grow tight. “Fuck Ron, if you stop I will go mad!” Pulling off slowly he returned to lapping Jake’s pink head with a tantalizing sloppy tongue lashing at his slit. “Fuu…Oh fuck yes…Mmmm, FUCK RONN!!!” Grabbing the back of his head to hold him in place, waves of thick seed flooded his mouth. Dick throbbing, he leaned forward holding onto Ron for support while his balls emptied. His legs turning to jelly.

Swallowing ravenously, Ron drank his fill of hot milk, allowing the rest to splash his face and chin. A sinful display Jake would plead for. Licking his lips clean of a hot glob, a final shot splashed his eye brow before dribbling down his nose. Leaning back, he smiled up at Jake who quickly came down and licked his face clean. 

Running his tongue up his lover’s nose, Jake rolled his seed over his tongue. Moaning at how good it tasted when licked from his boyfriend’s face. Licking his lips clean, Ron pulled him into a hungry embrace as they fell to the floor wrestling for dominance. 

Pinning Jake to the floor, his cold brown eyes glared down at him causing Jake’s blood to run cold while his body readied for more. “No sex tonight Mr.” Ron commanded harshly shattering the skaters hopes.

“WHAT?!” Lurching forward he struggled forgetting he was pin. Groaning in defeat while falling to the cold floor a pout formed on his lips, knowing he had fucked up.

“You thought I would keep Danny to myself. I see how you eye his ass. I’m hurt.” Rolling off, the blonde patted his lovers’ taut stomach. Walking away there was still a twinge of guilt for teasing his so, but Jake had to learn.

“FUCK!” Rolling to sitting up he palmed his still raging member. “I’m still horny…Dammit…”


	2. Double Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is pulled away for a sponsorship leaving Ron alone, but the Possible twins are here to save the day...Well maybe not save it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. I am still learning proper self editing.

Grabbing a bottled war from the fridge, Ron sighed while leaning against the cold steel of the fridge. Another lunch rush had pushed him and his kitchen staff to the limits, thankfully the rush was over, and it was now calm. Eying his watch he made a note to order pizza for tonight when his phone chirped.

Jake: Got a second, I need to talk?

Stepping outside as others came in from their smoke break, he dialed, pushing the door shut with his foot. “What’s up Jake?”

“Uh good news and bad news.” 

Brow raising, he knew this would be good. “Do I want to know?”

“I got a sponsorship with an adult company, ever hear of Razor Slick?”

Jaw unhinging, Ron was speechless. Razor Slick was one of the leading personal lubricant for fetish and gay communities. Their tag line, “We all like it rough and hard so let’s make it wet too!” Getting them as a sponsor was huge win.

“The bad news is I am needed for a few days. Photo-shoots, contracts, you name it.” Nodding, Ron knew this situation all too well. Jake would be away for a few days which meant he have the place to himself, but that also meant they had to cancel movie and date night. “Uh…Sorry Ron got to go. Bye! “

Shaking his head, Ron shrugged knowing it was going to be another long week. Looking at the rolling clouds, his frown shifted as he leaned against the back-wall. He loved Jake, truly, but he hated how he could be gone for weeks doing shows. He could rarely ever take off and spend time to see him. He was the head chef at the local Greek restaurant and needed the cash if he ever wanted to open a café.

Shaking off the gloom, he took another swig of his water before heading back into work. By six he was hanging up his apron waving goodnight to everyone before the dinner rush began to flood in. 

Swinging by the local pizza joint he grabbed two large pizzas before heading down to the house he knew all too well. The Possible household had not changed in the years since Kim and himself parted ways, well aside from the new chemical burns on the lawn.

Pulling up in the driveway, the remains of what use to be a car took up the rest of the driveway. “I am almost afraid to know what they are doing with those parts.” Grabbing the pizzas Ron skirted around the odd stains and burn marks having learned long ago, dry stain doesn’t mean safe.

“Jim? Tim? That car pile isn’t going to explode is it?” Opening the door, the house was surprisingly clean. “Ok you two, what is going?” Around a year ago, James and Ann Possible decided to tour Europe for a while and left the twins in charge of the house. A plan no one is sure was a good idea, but so far, the house was still standing.

Placing the pizzas on the counter while looking around, “Where the hell are you two, ARG!” Turning a green and red blur shot across the room tackling him to the couch behind him. “Normal people say hi or hug you.” 

Sitting up, two messy brunette males, with hazy blue eyes smirked before high-fiving one another. Tim in his classic red shirt, Jim in green, ignored Ron’s protest to get off and lean back sighing in relief. “We will get off if you ordered the proper pizza.”

Eyes rolling, “Two large pepperoni extra cheese pizzas on classic dough. Add anything else and you will regret it.” Nodding the twins grabbed a slice allowing Ron back on his feet. “I am surprised you of two haven’t blown up the house yet.”

Sitting at the counter Tim shrugged softly, “We rent an old lot for those kinds of test. No reason to blow up own bedroom for a simple rocket.”

“There was that drone though…” Jim added while scratching his chin.

Having graduated high school early the twins started at an engineering degree right away, but things went south quickly. Mainly for the campus. After several “accidental” explosions, three missing cars, and a rocket launcher array in the campus square, the school board decided it was best the twins stay FAR AWAY from the campus and email their test results. 

“What college doesn’t want a SAM array?” The twins pouted as they packed up. Now twenty-one the twins were often bigger trouble then when they were still in middle school, but Ron had a soft spot for them and their antics. 

Devouring the pizza, the three hooked up the game consoles playing first person shooter and combat games into the late evening when Ron had to excuse himself to the bathroom. Swinging over the couch with a soft thump, Ron found the twins were oddly quiet, which he learned long ago was never a good thing. 

“Ron, we need your help.” Jim began with a heavy sugar coating and pleading puppy dog eyes.

“No.”

“It’s not illegal!”

“No.”

“No explosives or buying us illegal materials.” Tim added popping up from behind the couch rubbing his shoulders. 

Looking back at Tim, “What are you too after?” Blushing, Tim moved around the couch sitting beside Jim on the ottoman. Over the years the twins learned when Ron’s voice became stern it meant he was very serious despite is relaxing demeaner.

Not making eye contact, Jim played with a notebook in his lap, hiding the camera with his other hand. “Tim and I are doing research into the male anatomy and we need aid for nonbiased study.”

Brow raising the blonde eyed them carefully. “Your parent’s library should have more than enough books to answer any questions. Why do you need a live subject?”

Opening his mouth to speak Jim didn’t have a proper response. “We are studying male sexual pleasure, release, and how the body reacts to certain stimuli.” Tim quickly added blushing soft pink before looking down. “And you are the only one we know whose comfortable working with us.” Looking down while bracing for the hard “Fuck no!” or worse, what they heard shocked them.

“Ok.”

Blinking the two looked up in disbelief. “Huh?”

Smiling the blonde rubbed the back of his neck. “I know you two well enough to know you wouldn’t do anything to weird so yeah. What do I need to do?” Looking towards one another, the twin looked back at Ron to make sure he wasn’t kidding. He was serious.

Scrambling while shaking off the disbelief, “Uh…YES! Tim will do the work while I take notes and record it.” Blushing Jim pulled out the camera while Tim blushed deeper red as their hearts raced. “Uh, we need you to undress completely and state your name.”

Smirking, Ron stood up while Jim began recording. “Name is Ron Stoppable. Age 29 and for whatever reason I am undressing for my friends.” Lifting off his shirt, the twin whistled cat calls at his washboard abs and toned arms. “Oh hush!” He tossed his shirt at Tim who was drooling. Years of training had toned his body to a lean tautness. Pectoral muscles bulged over his tight abdomen with quarter sized tan nipples that made Tim licks his lips.

“Subject likes to hide his amazing body beneath loose clothes. Odd, will require further study.” Jim noted to the recording as Ron unbuckled his pants letting them fall to the floor in one go. Lowering the camera ever so softly, the twins had to cover themselves at the sight before them.

Black spandex athletic shorts clung to Ron’s body like a second skin, leaving every toned inch for the world to see. Turning to show his back, Tim swallowed at how the fabric stretched to cover two perfect, tight, round cheeks that he struggled not to grope. Seeing this Ron smirk while he lowered the waist band with a slow turn. “See something you like?”

The twins nodded as the thick black bulge came back into view. Lowering the band, a bit further, he teased the camera with the golden treasure trail that lead to the thick package. Which strain against the mess fabric.

“Uh…Umm…” Swallowing hard while his pants became a vice, Jim struggled to find the words. “Please remove the underwear.” 

“As you wish.” Basking in the lustful gaze upon him Ron slowly lower the waist band until his fat semi-erect uncut member flopped out over his heavy balls. Stepping out of his shorts, Ron raised his arms showing off his muscles and golden underarm patches as the camera took in every inch of him.

“Uh subject…How big are you?”

Stretching onto his tip toes Ron shrugged. “Oh, six feet one, cock size around ten inches hard, though I have been told I am thicker than normal.”

Jim nodded in agreement while panning the camera downward to the trimmed golden bush that cradled his member. Adjusting the zoom, the twins drooled over the beast that hung over his fuzzy orbs. Nine inches soft the member was last four fingers thick with a solid vein arching up the right side. 

“You can have a seat. Tim will help you become and stay erect. 

Collapsing down the to the couch with his legs spread he smirked while rustling Tim’s hair as he scooted in till his nose was pressing against the beast. “Can confirm Ron is rather well endowed.” Reaching up the younger brown-haired teen cupped the two large orbs that hung below while his free hand traced the thick veins upwards all of which evoked a heavy moan from Ron with a streak of precum dripping down.

Swallowing he lifted the heavy member up as he ran his tongue up the thick shaft, savoring how it seemed to pulse at the wet contact. “MMmm, he smells so good. God can I bathe in it?” Soaking up the sweaty aroma, Tim leaned in burying his nose in the thick blonde hairs, while he continued to stroke the massive member to full attention. 

Inhaling deeply, he nuzzled into the heavy musk as a wet stained form in his shorts. “Mmmm, oh Ron I want this more than you know.”

Picking up Ron’s sweaty boxer briefs Jim brought the treasure to his nose, moaning heavily at the heavy musk that clouded his senses. Licking a wet stain his body began to weep in his shorts, screaming to be touch. Ron meanwhile was leaning back watching the show, an idea of what brought this all on forming.

Breaking away softly Tim began to lick up the right side of the massive member while massaging the base. The taste of sweat heavy on his tongue. Soon he found himself hungry lapping at Ron’s head, while pumping the shaft and working his heavy balls in his free hand. “He’s so warm.” Swallowing the uncut head, Tim began to suck up the oozing precum while his tongue explored the sensitive head to the point where Ron was swearing in ecstasy.

“OH Fuccck….Mmmm! Right The..Mmmm!” Clutching his teeth, Ron gripped the couch as the hot rough tongue began to probe his slit cruelly. Blushing he began to stroke the twin ears. “Jake doesn’t even do that. You should give him lessons.” Feeling his cock being consumed, he threw his head back in a heavy moan. The wetness a smoothing release from his usual compression shorts.

Only able to take half of the massive member, Tim pulled back while swallowing a tongueful of precum he milked free. “Pre-fluid is thick and salty.” He noted before returning to bobbing up and down on the thick member while Jim made notes, the camera catching the perfect angle.

Sliding his tongue across the slit for more, Ron cursed that he was close, but Tim ignored and continued to stroke the shaft. Milking more sweet milk free. “Fuck Tim, stop, I mean it!” Clenching his teeth Ron steeled himself while unconsciously grabbing the twin and holding him in place. “FU…MMMM!!! DRINK MY SEED TIM!!

Back arching, Ron forced his thick cock down Tim’s hot throat! Gagging at the sudden force, Tim rode the seemingly endless waves of thick seed that rushed down his throat while Ron held him in place. “Oh god there is so much! Jim you are missing so much.” Feeling his grip weaken, he fell back gasping for air as more seed splash his face before dribbling down the shaft.

“Oh man I am sorry Tim!” Grabbing his shirt to clean up, the twin shook his head while licking his lips. “Are you ok?” Leaning back on his heels he smiled brightly as the sticky sauce dripped down his nose onto his waiting tongue. While bitter, the fact Ron had made it and used him as fuck toy made it so much sweeter.

“I’m good.” Standing up he pulled off his shirt which he used to clean up his face before he threw to Jim with smirk. “But I need more.” Kicking off his shorts Tim exposed his virgin flesh to the blonde. While slender from years of lifting and moving their equipment, Tim was still a little pudgy around the hips and stomach.

“Ron, I want you to take me and use me.” Bending over the ottoman with his legs spread, his perfectly around bubble butt was fully exposed and Ron wanted it! “Sorry Jim, but I can’t hold back any longer. Ron, I want to serve you!”

Moving off the couch Ron moved in, seeing a remote strapped Tim inner thigh. “Are you wearing a vibe plug?”

“Our own creation.” Jim announced proudly while moving with the camera to take a better shot. “Tim is wearing model 2.0.” 

Blushing cherry red, Tim gasped as Ron teasingly played with the plug. Watching him squirm, Ron smirked while removing the plug with torturous slowness, while reaching around to rub his dripping seven-inch member. Halfway out, Tim was begging for the teasing to stop and be filled. With a hard pop, the buzzing black toy fell to the floor as Tim collapsed, panting heavily with his ass still raised. 

Massaging the two tender cheeks before him, Ron licked his lips at how the virgin hole was still hungrily twitching from the toy. “You sure you want this Tim? I mean I am really big for a virgin.” Nodding weakly as precum pooled beneath his straining cock, Tim begged to be taken. Head shaking Ron couldn’t refuse the twins, especially when offered such a perfect bubble butt. 

Running his thumb over the twitching hole, he moved in swiftly running his tongue over it causing a sharp gasp of pleasure. Followed by groans of lust as he worked his tongue in. Still tighter than a vice he turned to Jim who handled him a bottle of Razor Slick. “Nice, my favorite.”

Dripping the clear gel over the pump cheeks, Ron worked the lube down the crack to his waiting fingers. A long shiver raced across the twin’s spin at the cold gel being rubbed across his hole. “Shh, its ok. Relax…” Massaging his thumbs in and out he was able to slip in a full finger, which sparked a hard gasp. Glancing back as he worked in two fingers, “Recording me screwing your brother?”

Sitting on the back of the couch, Jim was nodding hungerly at the show. Zooming in on the now three fingers, which began to stretch him wide open. Dripping more lube, Ron ran his tongue over the Tim’s balls, catching more lube on his tongue before slathering it over the virgin hole.

Clawing at the ottoman Tim threw head back panting as his self-control weakened to the point where he was pushing back to tell Ron to go deeper. “Ron please stop! I need you in me now! Please, master Ron!” Glancing back with hungry lustful eyes, his body roared for more when Ron pulled away to rub his shaft across the quivering hole. “Ron please…”

Eyes flashing with hungry, “Master Ron huh? So, you want what Jake gets?” Grabbing him around the waist, Tim grasp as Ron pulled him against his chest while they fall back onto the couch. “I want you to feel me against you when I…” Locking lips, the two-melded back as their tongues swirled around one another. 

Stumbling over the couch, Jim leaned against the ottoman, so the camera could catch the sweet angles of both penetration and his brother expression. Palming his own weeping crotch, he watched on with eager delight at how the massive cock was rubbing against his brother’s hole, before he was lifted till he rested on the head.

Sweat dripping down his chest Ron spread Tim’s legs wide open for the camera. Breaking away with a heavy pant, Tim gasped again in sweet pleasure as Ron tongue lapped at the crook of his neck while the thick member slipped in, pushing deeper as it stretched Tim to make more room.

“Ron…Slow down…AHHH! Too big!” Gasping Tim struggled to arch his back against Ron’s firm grasp as thick member slipped in with inch by inch. Seeing his brother palming his crotch while focusing in on the sinful display he whimpered in lustful pleasure. “He’s better than we imagine Jim. AHHH!!!” Feeling fingers pinch his diamond hard nipples Tim leaned back giving Ron full control as the last four inches snaked their way in, rubbing areas he never knew.

Placing the camera behind him, Jim couldn’t stand it a second longer, he wants in too. Scooting in he took one long lick up Ron cock as it slid in and out of his brother with slick precum oozing down the shaft. Grabbing his brothers’ thighs, he pushed up lapping at his stretched hole while it was pounded into submission “God they both smell so good. I’m licking my brother while Ron fucks him!” Burying his nose in his twin’s crotch, he could hear the two moaning while he took turns sucking on his brother cock and on Ron’s heavy orbs.

“Fuck!!!” Thrusting harder Ron grabbed onto Tim hips working his cock in harder until Tim was taking every inch with each thrust. With one arm on his hip and other across his chest, Tim found himself being held in place as the thrusting increased three-fold. “MMMMM!! Sorry Tim but I am won’t stop till I breed you raw!”

Drooling in sweet ecstasy, “DON’T STOP RON! I’M YOURS!” Pumping precum into his brother’s hungry mouth, Tim surrendered completely to Ron never wanting this moment to end as his body clamped down on the invading tool. “Oh Ron I want very once of your inside me.”

Seeing his brother and friend were on the verge, Jim scooted in closing his lips over Tim swollen cock, swirling his tongue around his sensitive head while massaging his own eager hole through his underwear. “AHH!! Ron, please…. A-hhh , fill me!!!”

“Fuck TIM!!!” Pulling out till just his head was in, he paused briefly enough to hear Tim plead for him to put it back before slamming it back in full force, releasing a heavy torrent of thick seed deep inside on him! Collapsing against Ron’s chest while seeing white his own cock was flooding Jim eager mouth with seed, while a thick wet warmth filled him.

Swallowing each thick spurt, Jim stroked the remaining sweet liquid out while slowly slipping his tongue into the moist slit to lap up any remaining cum. Falling back while licking his lips, “Fuck that was amazing. You tasted better than normal bro.”

Opening his mouth to speak Tim found himself being pulled into another passionate kiss which made him blush deep red. The kiss deepened as Ron thrusted inside a few more times unable to get enough of the sinful twin. “I need to lay down.” Laying his head against the toned blonde’s shoulders he was out like a light in mere second to which Jim laughed.

“You want to a ride too eh?” Ron snickered seeing the growing wet stain in his shorts. “You will need to give me a bit.” Resting Tim on the couch the older male smiled at the expression of bliss painted across his face as cum dribble down onto the couch, pooling around his balls. “I never thought…WOAH!” Feeling a wet tongue on his cock, Ron found Jim cleaning his cum soaked member. “Mmmm, ok you two are too good at this.”

With a devil smirk Jim swallowed another tongue full. “We practiced on one another for years but always wanted you to be our first.”

Looking away in a heavy blush himself, “I’m nothing special.”

“Tim over here would disagree. Don’t worry I want a ride too but only after you have recovered.” Sitting his lap, the two looked into one another eyes before embracing deeply until they finally drifted off to sleep with the camera capturing every second.


	3. Liar's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake conceals the truth about a fight to Ron who does not take it well. Jake is offered two choices as punishment, No sex or Three Days of Submission

Chapter 3:

Morning came to soon for everyone at the Possible house. Ron was cooking waffles humming to himself as he seasoned the batter. The events of the last night were still very vivid in his mind but since the fury of lust wore off he had some questions for the twins. Phone buzzing, he tapped the screen, it was a screen shot from Jake.

Dressed in skin tight black and green athletic leggings and no shirt the skater was posing a new skateboard with Razor Slick’s logo painted across it. The text read, “Official Sponsor merch! “

Ron: Nice, get anything else?

Jake: More than you know. I will be back Friday.

Ron: Later sexy

Jake: Only for you.

Adding the fresh batter to the hot iron, the scent of sweet body wash wafted over him as two arms wrapped around his waist while a face nuzzled into his back. “Flirting and flattery are the fastest ways to get an extra Stoppable style waffle.”

Turning on his heel, Ron came face to face with a still wet Tim with nothing but a towel around his waist. “Good morning sexy.” Leaning in the two shared a passionate kiss before Ron licked his nose. “Dry your hair before you make a puddle in the kitchen.”

“Like the puddle we made on the couch?” Running the towel through his shaggy hair Tim wandered off to get dressed.

“Jim licked up that up already.” Ron called back which was meet with a round of laughter. Returning his attention to his cooking he gave the twins one thing, they were as kinky as Jake was, “Scary thought.” 

Ron was rummaging through the fridge when Tim and Jim had returned to the kitchen, each sitting at the island. “Are these blueberries ok to eat?” He was looking for something he could blend into a sauce. 

“Blueberries?” The Twins looked at one another. “Oh yeah! That experiment failed.”

Freezing with his hand on the door, “What experiment?”

Chewing on the edge of a waffle Jim mumbled, “Biofuel test, nothing came around. Blue berries not a good source.”

Eyes rolling, “Translation please?”

“They’re good.”

Shaking his head at Jim’s social skills Ron placed the maple syrup and first stack of warm waffles while cooking up the rest and blending the berries into a thick sauce. “So, Tim…” Adding a waffle to the stack, Ron glanced over his shoulder. “How was I?”

Swallowing a forkful of food, he nodded. “Best waffles around.” Matching Ron’s glare with his own devilish grin the two laughed for a good two minutes before Ron pulled up a chair and dug in.

After a large hearty breakfast, the three began to wash up the dishes when the conversations turned to the twins. “So, what brought on last night’s experiment and desire for me to take you?”

Tim paused while he was cleaning out the mixing bowl. “We got tired of shuffling our feet and wanted to know once and for all.”

“How big I am?” Ron joke with a soft snicker. “You could have just asked, I am not shy about my body.”

Closing the dishwasher Jim leaned against it. “Nice try Ron. No, Tim and I have feelings for you. We want you to be our first…And Last.” Jim’s bluntness was nothing new to Ron. It was honestly welcomed most of the time, but his brother was not ready and nearly dropped the mixing bowl on his bare foot.

“Damn it Jim! Read the mood!” Snapping Tim was ruby red but looked towards Ron who was completely unfazed. In fact, he was most smiling to himself.

“Come here you two.” Pulling the twins into a group hug he rubbed their backs. “Listen you can have me to the end of time, but you are going to have to share me ok? Jake Long and I are kind of a thing so….”

Lighting up Jim pulled back a bit. “Wait the Jake Long?” Ron nodded and explained they had been dated for a year now. “Score!” The twins gave a hard high five. “Jake is one the sexiest athletes around! What is he like, how big is he? What is he like in bed? Oh is he a bott….”

“JIM!” Placing both hands on his shoulders Ron had to hold him down so he wouldn’t jump way. “Calm Down! I will explain over a few found of video games, cool?”

“I’m player 1!” Tim called before shooting over to the game console with Jim in his wake. Through the course of several rounds Ron explained how the Jake and himself met and their relationship which was tad on the odd side.

Jake was a sweet guy who Ron would have considered a good friend no matter what, but he had a cocky side and on more than one occasional it got him in a lot of trouble, a few which ended up in an all-out brawl…

Jake dropped his gym bag to the sidewalk as a group of punks were harassing a group of young women who were on their way home from a game. Stepping into help the girls the gang started talking shit.

“Look the sellout skater brat is now a knight in shining armor.” Laughing like lunatics Jake told the girls to head on home. “Oye, pretty boy who said you could ignore us.” Ignoring their taunts, he reached for his gym bag when leader of the group decked him in the jaw as he stood back up.

Spitting a wad of blood Jake ground his teeth while lowering his bag. “I have fought harder guys than a few punks.” Cracking his neck, he waved the group on figuring he could keep the guys busy long enough for the girls to be far enough away for them to lose interest or at the very least beat some sense into them.

After knocking out three of the six guys the excitement was getting to his head when he failed to notice two had gotten back up and brought weapons. Feeling an old board shatter across his back the world went white for a split second where he was hit with another cheap punch to gut. 

Shaking off the stars he did a quick drop-down, tripping two of them before charging up and tackling the leader to a rusty garage can where he slumped down to the sidewalk. “I’d stay down, prick!” Glancing over his shoulder the rest of the gang scattered like rats when their leader didn’t get back up.

“Shit, Jake did all that?” Tim explained in disbelief while snipping Ron.

Growling at the headshot, “Yeah. The girls turned out to be big fans of his and thanked him after his last show. Which is how I found out…”

Closing the dressing room door Jake couldn’t meet Ron’s gaze, looking down with pure guilt. “You lied to me! You said your wheel popped off during training!” Leaning against the door neither of them spoke while Jake sat down on the couch only glancing at the mirror on the wall to see if he was looking his way. 

“It happened like this…” Explaining what happened in complete detailed softened Ron frustration with his lover but he was still fuming. “I didn’t tell you the truth because it was my own fault I got hurt. I should have walked off, but I got cocky and…Yeah.”

Sitting down beside him Ron pulled the skater into a hug. “So why the story?”

Blushing he rubbed his neck. “I wanted to be able to tell you a cool story that I defend those girls and beat up these punks, so you would like me even more as a bad ass.” Looking up at Ron who was rolling his eyes while holding back a laugh as he smirked weakly. “How much am I in trouble?”

“A lot!”

Nodding he understood but a spark went off in his head and he hoped Ron would play along. “What are my options for punishment?”

Eyes glimmering Ron raised a finger. “One no sex for a month!” Jake winced at this, he almost spoke back about how that was not fair but held his tongue. “OR and this a BIG OR…You submit to me complete for three days.”

Brow arching softly, “Define submit?” 

Leaning in close he whispered in his ear. “You will wear a collar and be my pet for three whole days. Nothing is off limits. Your choice.” Getting up he kissed Jake softly on the lips before heading off to the gym to meet with a client. Pausing at the door he glanced back. “I will be awaiting your decision back home.”

“ARHHH! Tim you asshole, I had a quad-kill streak going and you sniped me!” Leaning back with complete focus on the game Ron let Jim reach over and attempted to strangle his brother. “Uhhh, fine. Screw the kill streak I am hunting you down.”

Chucking before blowing a raspberry Tim reloaded his rifle before changing camping sites. “Better players than you have tried. So, what did Jake chose?”

Smirking darkly, “Guess.” The twins froze in disbelief at the coldness radiating off Ron.

“NO.”

“WAY!”

Nodding Ron pulled up his phone flipping through the pictures until he selected a locked image. Entering the pin, the twins leaned over to get a better look. Jake was on his knees in the center of the living room with a black and neon red collar around his neck with a silver tag on it. On each ankle and wrist where matching leather cuffs which linked his hands together. A think leather blindfold was strapped over his eyes.

While his waist was hidden in the picture the edges of what looked like skin-tight shorts were seen along with a small black wire leading to a pack that was strapped his left thigh. 

Neither twin spoke only nodding in agreement on how much they approved of what they were seeing. “He wore that for three days?”

“Yes and no, he wore a lot of things during those three days. FUCK YEAH!” Raising the controller, he roared with victory. “Quad-kill headshots! Better get your heads in the games boys because I am stealing the wins here.”

Glance to one another the twins smirked, “Did you enjoy those three days, Ron?”

“Oh, I think Jake enjoyed it more than I did but yeah it was amazing. I swear Jake acts up just to do it again.” Glancing at Jim than Tim he matched their smirks. “Something you wish to tell me?”

“After you tell us about that weekend and I SNIPE YOUR ASS TIM! SUCK IT!” Dropping the control Jim pumped his fists. “FUCK YEAH! Revenge is mine bitch!” Settling down he returned to the match. “As you were.”

Holding his tongue, he nodded. “Right…Whatever you say Jim. Where was I…”

 

Staring at the door handle to their apartment, Jake could feel his heart pounding his ribs to dust as his body surged with adrenalin at the plethora of sinful ideas that Ron had planned for him. The dark glimmer Ron’s eyes had in the dressing room made all the blood run south in excitement.

“When did I become such a masochist?” Swallowing he pushed through the door where Ron was sitting at the breakfast bar with his laptop sorting through emails. He waved hello, before typing up another email. “He seems back to normal.” Stepping up behind he gave the blonde a warm hug. “Busy day at the gym?”

Kissing his arm, he nodded. “Yeah, new client is starting soon. A Danny Fenton, has no experience but seem cool. Kind of cute too.”

“Oooh pervy sensei, I like that.” Smirking the two laughed warmly. “Finish up your work I will start dinner. I was thinking chicken?” Nodding agreement, the night pass by without any mention of the punishment even when they played rock paper scissors over who did the dishes. Jake lost.

Ringing out the sponge while washing out the sinks, Ron snuck up behind him pressing his firm crotch into his butt. “Time to decide, no sex or submission.” His voice was cool against his hot neck which he stretched eager for him to bite. “What will it be?”

Reaching behind he grabbed a hand of each cheek. “Submission, master.” Closing his eyes, a thick collar was placed around his neck before being hooked into place. The smell of leather only added to the experience. “Master?” Black leather cuffs with neon red trim were strapped to his wrists and ankles. Looking over the wrist restraints Jake heart surged with excitement and anxiety over how these played in the next three days.

Tugging on the collar Ron lead his pet over to the living room where he laid back in the large chair. Without waiting for a command Jake lifted his left foot giving it a deep massage before moving onto the right all while Ron was sighing heavily with his eyes closes.

Leaning in close, Jake risked further punishment but while massaging his master foot he licked tenderly the sole.”MMmm, into feet now?” Glancing up while licking at the arches he smirked as Ron tried not to laugh. “He’s ticklish here, good to know”

Pulling his foot back Ron leaned in close looping his index finger into the collar. “Don’t think being a good boy now will earn you a lesser punishment. My plans are set in stone.” Rubbing his foot over the straining bulge in Jakes shorts the dark grin returned. “Though it will help you experience new things if you play nice…. Now. Stand!”

Shiver at the sharp command he obeyed by standing at attention with his hands behind his back. “Shorts lose them.” Nodding he slipped his shorts down around his ankles before stepping out. Reaching out Ron massaged the hard bulge in his boxer briefs, a wet mark forming as he rubbed. “Hehe trying to stiffen a moan eh?” Nipping at the fabric Jake gasped as his tongue traced his cock through the fabric.

“Good boy. Lose the underwear, turn, and bend over.” Swallowing with a weak nod he lowered the briefs allowing his now dripping cock to slap against his abs splashing precum over his body. Turning around he bent over the coffee table gripping it for support as Ron’s hungry eyes took in his frame.

Grabbing hold of his firm ass, Ron paused. “Now pet depending on how you obey will determine what happens next. Make a sound, the number increases and so does the duration. Stay silent and I will let you let to ride my cock. Understood?”

“Ye…Yess, master!”

Nodding he gave the toned cheeks a hard swat but Jake swallowed his whimper. “Good boy.” Rubbing his hungry hole with his index finger, Ron slowly worked his fingers in while probing with his sharp tongue. Swallowing Jake shook his head while gripping the table even harder but a sound never escaping his lips. Pushing forward Ron worked his finger in stretching him open wide as his tongue lathered it up for another.

Working in a second, he took great pleasure in twisting and stretching him open as Jake slumped forward onto the table, his cock leaking a growing puddle on the floor, a mess he would lick up later. “Such an obedient pet, but for how long?” Rubbing his sweet spot Ron couldn’t help but smirk at how his pet clawed at the table in a silent scream.

Removing his fingers, “You may speak.”

Gasping, “Your pet request to be breed like the slut he is or be allowed to pleasure himself.” Fingers curling in hunger to touch himself, Jake had to force his hands down while whimpering.

“No.” The denial was crushing, he wanted to be taken over the table and fucked till both were dry. “I am going to give you a gift to keep inside while you do some house work. If you keep in I will fuck you till you can’t stand. Understood?”

Nodding, Jake whimpered softly as a pack was strapped to his thigh. “Remember to keep it in.” Rubbing a black egg against his slick hole, Ron turned the dial to one while rubbing the buzzing toy around the quivering hole. “Good boy.” He cooed tenderly kissing his thigh while slowly pushing the toy in before it was consumed completely followed by a hungry moan of pleasure.

Standing he pulled Jake upwards by his collar, smirking at the drunk with pleasure redness that flushed his face. “Do you regret your decision?”

Shaking his head while his legs wobbled like jelly. “Master is showing me new levels of pleasure. I server proudly.” Leaning inwards drunkenly he attempt to lick at his master neck but was held at bay. 

Grabbing a white apron from behind the chair, Ron tied it around his pet’s waist before ordering him to clean the living room and to remember his rule about the toy which he cranked up to a three. “Clean it proper and I will breed you.”

“YES MASTER!” Hungry for the feeling of being filled Jake got to work cleaning as his cock stained the clean white apron with a growing wet spot. Sitting back in the kitchen Ron was sure to take plenty of pictures of his pet cleaning, loving when he bent over revealing the thin black cord snaking down his thigh.

Working through his emails and paperwork the sound of the vacuum and dust cloth became a white noise. Shifting as he opened another tab in his browser there was soft tapping on his shoulder. Turning he found Jake stepping back, his cheeks flush and legs quivering.

“I am done cleaning…Master.” Panting he stood in sexual agony while awaiting Ron’s approval with even worse anxiety. 

Glancing over his shoulder, the living room was spotless far more than he expected Jake to perform. Nodding he closed his laptop and moved to the chair again where he slipped out of his clothes before panted his thigh. “Come sit.”

Practically shooting over Jake sat in his master lap facing him as he was pulled in closer so the two could look into one another eyes. “Still don’t regret it? Tonight, is your only chance to back down?”

Hair matted to his forehead, Jake wrapped his arms around Ron’s neck panting heavily. “And deny my Master a proper pet? Never.” Pulling the collar down the two pulled one another into a kiss that deepened by the second with no end in sight. 

Member rubbing against his pet’s tight hole, Ron reached down the side of the chair grabbing a bottle of lube which he dripped down his pets back allowing it trickle down over his tight hole. “Mmmmm, master. You could fuck me raw….”

“Hush.” Rubbing his cock through the slick gel he slowly began to work his head in, pushing softly before pulling back. “Slowly my pet, let me in.” Nipping at his ear he began to force inwards ever so slowly that Jake struggled not to scream for him to thrust it all in.

Feeling the head push through completely Jake whimpered while sliding down to the root of the thick member that got thicker the further down he went. “AHHH! RON! You’re deep…Mmmmmm!” Pawing at his pecs he wiggled softly allowing the last inch to slid in till his ass was resting on Ron’s heavy balls. “Can…Mm, Can I ride you? Please…Please let this slut ride you dry!”

Nodding, Jake smiled in a drunken state while working up to the tip before slamming back down with all his might, the bullet sliding up and down with his master’s member only spiked the pleasure to new levels. Cranking the bullet up to level eight, Jake was soon gushing precum onto Ron chest making it glisten in the soft light. “Don’t cum till his seed is in you. Don’t cum Jake! Show him you are a proper pet! OH GOD how deep is he, I am losing it!”

Grinding Ron’s cock to new depths, Jake began to massage is own pecs, groping them roughly. Finger digging in his mind flashed with images of his master biting him while he is bound and unable to move. 

Leaning back into the chair Ron smirked darkly while reaching up pinching his pets perky tan nipples. The heavy moans that escape Jake’s lips only heighten his own pleasure as the bullet rubbing his shaft brought him to the edge himself. “FUuuu, keep it up my pet. I want to paint your inside with my seed! MMMM!! Right…Fuck, there!”

Collapsing to Ron chest he struggled to sit back up to which Ron was happy to pick up the slack by ramming his hips up forcing his cock into new depths. “RON!!!” Screaming his member erupted in thick waves of white seed that splash on his master neck before splattering his pecs and abs while pooling in his navel.

Scooping up a handful Ron sipped at the milk from his palm with Jake looking on hungerly before licking his master neck clean. “Mmmmm, I forget how sweet Jake’s cream is. I will have to milk him tomorrow.” Seeing an opening he quickly wrapped his arms around the raven-haired male before hammering his cock in and out his hole until…

“Don’t spill it! MMMM! TAKE IT ALLL! FUUCK!” Ramming in one final powerful time, Jake screamed silently as he came a second time across Ron chest while a thick slurry of white was empty inside him filling every inch before oozing down around his master’s member.

Nuzzling into the curve of Ron neck, “Did pet do good?” Running a hand through his lover’s thick black hair, he nodded as he drifted off to sleep. “You were perfect Jake.” Kissing him tenderly Ron scooped up Jake in his arms before carrying off to bed, they could clean up later.

 

Taking a break from the game, Ron and twins cracked a soda each while lounging about. “That was just the first night?” Tim asked while letting the story sink in. 

“Yup, I pushed Jake even further the next day. I still can’t believe how drunk on pleasure he got that night.”

Head hanging off the chairs edge, Jim looked up the upside-down Ron while playing with his soda can. “Sounds like the dude is a major masochist.”

“Says the pots.” Tim and Ron chucked in unison to which he just shrugged. “So, what was you two wanted to show me?”

Hopping off the furniture they showed Ron their room which was a mixed state of clean and disarray. The left wall where their beds where was cleaned and tidy with a metal chest at the foot of each bed. The far and right wall however was beyond messy. Work benches full of tools and gadgets lined poster covered walls while a large flat screen tv hung off the right wall displaying a diagram for some scanner like device.

While looking over the diagram on the TV, the twins unlocked the chest pulling over several satin wrapped layers which they placed the bed. Alongside clothing and associates. 

Turning around, “Holy shit, you two are into kinky as fuck. You have used these?”

“Everyone on each other.” The two beamed proudly. 

Across the two beds was vast arrays of dildos, cock rings, and plugs ranging from small and extra-large in materials and enough accessories to make even Ron blush. While they may have never been fucked by another person they were no virgin to toys.

“I am impress and a little scared.” Picking up a multi knotted dildo Ron was at a loss for words. 

Jim stepped up beside him, “You are more than welcome to use any of them on use or yourself. It would be fun watch you pleasure yourself.” Nudging the blonde, he smirked. “Just don’t forget I get to ride you next.”

Swatting the younger man ass Ron nodded. “Oh, I know. Now which ones makes you guys scream for more the loudest?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos, I am happy to see people like my work.


	4. A lonely photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of taking very risque photos for his new sponsor, Jake beginning to feel the strain work has on his love life. Ron still loves him right? There is no way he would leave Jake, right? Right?

Door closing behind him, Jake Long collapse onto the bed of his hotel room with a soft thud. Followed by a muffle scream of pleasure as his sore body finally felt the softness of a mattress. It didn’t smell like Ron, but it would have to do for now. He just wanted this trip to end already, it was fun, but he wanted to go home.

 

At the photo-shoot he stood naked with his new skateboard just barely covering his crotch, while he leaned forward licking his lips. Behind him stood two beasts of men with platinum blonde hair, each with bulging muscles that made Ron seem like a child in comparison. Back to back the two models were grinning in tight black speedos that left little to the imagination, each with a hand on Jake’s shoulders.

 

Each blonde held a wrapped condom between their teeth as Jake dripped with a thick golden gel. Each of the male’s bodies shimmering under the studio lamps. Painted across Jake’s board was the sponsor’s newest product, “Quantum Slick”. The new gold standard of personal lubricant.

 

The two blondes were twin professional body builders who modeled on the side. “These bodies are a lifetime of hard work and dedication.” Switching poses the twin Felix, who had a scar at the corner of his right eye, held Jake to his chest while pulling a chained collar tight. Jake meanwhile, was pressing his foot to the other twin, Eric’s face, as his tongue run across the arch of his foot.

 

The whole photo-shoot was various poses of Jake in the buff, crotch seductively always hidden from view, while being the twins play thing. Not that Jake was complaining! Kneeling the twins pressed their feet against him, forcing him down into submission. The three struggled not to laugh at the photographer noting they should shoot a porn.

 

“We’d break him!”

 

“Ron would kill me!”

 

During a break, Felix threw him a water bottle. “You should tell Ron he is a good master. Though you are little to wild, but hey maybe he likes that in a pet.”

 

Blushing six shades of red, “Whaaa, no! I’m not pet, that is absurd!” The coldness in the blonde’s face gave him pause before swallowing hard. “I uh…How did you…Know?”

 

Pulling up a chair he glanced back his brother who was posing with a chained collar, which wrapped around his waist like a belt. “I am a master of three years, Jake. I know a pet when I see one, and who ever this Ron is, you got it bad for him.” Jake looked at his feet smiling. “You were hard the whole shoot and whimpered his name countless times. Is he that good?”

 

“Better.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Fingers dancing across the water bottle, he looked up grinning. “He is my boyfriend too. If I push, he pushes back even harder. He is so rough and cruel, but he knows my limits. He has this tone in his voice when he is commanding me that…” Shifting to attempt to hide his erection, “Makes me weak. Plus, he is warm and friendly. Hell, of a good chief too! Makes this amazing nacho sauce, oh! So good!”

 

Whistling, Felix nodded in approval. “Good man, you are both very lucky. How long have you been together?”

 

“Little over a year.”

 

A pin could have dropped between the two as Felix’s realized what he was looking at. “A year and you are already in sync and dating?!” Roaring with laughter, he patted Jake on the shoulder when his name was called. “You lucky bastard, it took me years to find my man. You better keep him or someone else will.”

 

Nuzzling into the pillow he was so happy to meet the twins, but god damn did he miss Ron even more. Grabbing his phone, he sat up quickly, pinging a face-time request…

 

Adjusting the phone, a blurred image on his favorite blonde came into view. “JAKE!” Resting the phone to the side, Ron’s bright smile finally became sharper as the image focused. “Wasn’t expecting a call this late.”

 

Smile softening, Jake nuzzled into the covers. “Hey sexy.”

 

From the image he could see Ron pushing something out of shot while he was in a kitchen cooking again. At first, he thought it was theirs, but the countertop was wrong.

 

“Where in the world are you?”

 

Licking a dripping spoon, the blonde lean back into the shot. “Mmmm? Oh, the Possible house.”

 

“HI JAKE!” Two voices cheered off camera.

 

Blinking in confusion it took a second. “Oh, haha! Hi Jim, Tim! Don’t break my boyfriend ok? That is my job.”

 

“That is not what…” There was a hard whack heard off camera. “What? Do that again Tim I dare you?”

 

Shifting the camera, Ron was blushing softly while apologizing. “Hehe sorry about that. I have been hanging out with the twins.” Leaning against the counter, Ron moved a few things around so Jake could see his bare frame cover by an apron. “I miss you, I hope the shoots have been fun.”

 

Blushing Jake stared a little too long at the phone before speaking. Ron wasn’t wearing a shirt under the apron, and if Jake was right, nothing else.  “When you see the pictures don’t get mad ok? It was just pretend.”

 

Eyes narrowing, “Jake, what did you do?” The stern of his voice made all the blood rush south.

 

Looking down in guilt, “In the interview I kind of told them I had a thing for S&M, and they rolled with the idea in the shoot. So, I was…kind of…These two blonde gods play thing. N-n-Nothing happened! We sell these to the public after all and I would never do it without asking you! Not that you aren’t an amazing…

 

“Jake…I know you would never cheat on me.” His warm smile made the skater want to leap through the phone and hold him close. “Were they that big?”

 

Laughing while leaning back against the headboard, “Oh my god, Ron! These two, twins by the way, would break me in half. Holy fuck, their biceps could crush grape fruit!” Rubbing his neck, Jake felt small once again and he wasn’t fond of it. “Eric and Felix are their names and were super nice, but if it wasn’t for the camera shoot, it would have felt wrong, you know? So many of the poses felt like it should have been you, not Felix.”

 

Nodding Ron could see his boyfriend wanted to come home and soon. “How much longer do you think they will keep you out of town?”

 

Sighing while pulling the cover over himself, “Friday. So, another day of photo-shoots and interviews about my career. They said they would love to meet you though…”

 

“No.” Ron cut in sharply, knowing all to well what an interview would lead too. The blonde was never one for the limelight, he liked coasting through life on the down low. Working with Kim gave him enough adventure for three lifetimes…Though some days he did miss those hectic missions.

 

“I told them my love life is private and they said nothing more. My contract with them is very much in my favor, so don’t worry. I will be home soon.”

 

With the beeping of the stove, Ron had to let Jake go so both could get dinner, though neither wanted to end the call. As the main dish cooled, Ron leaned back against the fridge while Jake leaned against the hotel room wall. “ARGGG!!!” Both screamed in rolling frustration over the mounting distance between the two.

 

Their relationship was as physical, as it was emotional, but how could they be physical when Jake was always away signing contracts or doing shoots! Opening his eyes, the twins were standing a few feet away with looks of concern on their face.

 

“Sorry, that has been building up for some time. Come on let’s eat, ok?”

 

Back at the hotel, Jake found his way down to the restaurant and bar that was on the first floor. While waiting at the bar for a burger, the skater was drowning his mounting in frustration in beer. The anger at himself.

 

“Slow down man, the shoot wasn’t that bad.” Turning to his right, Eric was sitting down beside him while order a personal flatbread pizza. “You look like you just broke up with your boyfriend.”

 

Fingers rubbing the glass, “If he doesn’t do it first…” The normal warmth in the skater’s voice was replaced by a cold empty growl.

 

Pulling the glass away, Eric slid the glass out of reach. “Ok, explain what that means? You were practically gushing at the seems when you talked about this Ron Stoppable, what happened in…” Checking his watch, “Two hours?”

 

Thanking the bartender, Eric sipped his ice tea while nodding for him to go on. “I am always doing shows! I barely get to see him. I wish he could see all my shows, but he is working hard to afford his dream, so I can’t be upset. Last month alone, I got to be alone with him, maybe three days!” Slamming his head to the bar, a growl escaped him. “He is going to leave me! God know he can do better. My best friend is going to leave me!”

 

Wrapping a strong around the green haired skater, Eric gave him a hard bear hug. “If anything, he wants you home as much as you do. Ron sounds to loyal to just break off a friendship over a little rough water.”

 

“Really?” Turning softly, he eyed the blonde mountain for a grain of truth. Tears lingering in the corner of each eye.

 

“Hahaha! What’s that look for, yes!” Turning away he sipped his drink. “God you are like my boyfriend, always with those pleading eyes…No, no, no more beer you! I am getting an iced tea for you!” Snickering the two broke into a soft laughter before chatting about their lives back home over dinner.

 

Eric was dating a pharmacy student who wasn't have been much older than Jake. Eric had meet him at a local rock concert and was smitten with the way he rocked the dance floor. “Jessie dances like no one is watching and owns every step. I asked him to show me some moves and, hehe, dude rocked the house.”

 

While seriously about his schooling and career, Jessie was explosive when it came to unwinding. “If all the world is a stage, then I want a Tony!”  The two could only laugh at this ideal. Shifting to Jake, Eric was near speechless when he learned Ron was partnered to an international spy.

 

“Did he keep any of the gadgets?” Nudging him, Jake kept his lips sealed. “Oh, come on! I bet he knows how to tie some amazing knots.” Seeing Jake blush six shades of red, “Score! A knot master, Ron and Felix should have a sit down and trade techniques.”

 

“If Felix really that big of a master?”

 

Nodding, Eric struggled to pull away a line of cheese that wouldn’t break off his pizza. “Mmm! Damn the cheese is thick. Yup. Eric has been a full-on master for a few years now. He does a few a few BDSM shoots every year and some how I always get dragged in…Dammit.”

 

Brow arching, “Are you?”

 

“What, oh, hahaha! No.” Shaking his head hard, “No, I’m a romantic teddy bear. Give me wine, flowers, and a nice dinner any day.” Shrugging as he leaned back, “Our agents apparently found a demand for twin bondage. Go figure."

 

Paying their tab, “I’d talk with your manager, let him know that being away from Ron is stressing you out. I am sure they can work out a deal. They do for Felix and me, we are booked solid several months out of the year, but we always make time for our lovers.”

 

Nodding, “Thank you Eric, have a good night. See you in the morning, ok?”

 

“Later hot stuff!”

 

Showering to get the various gel out of his hair from the long shoots. Jake was finally able to fall back against the bed, sighing in sweet relief. Still, that shadow of doubt lingered in my mind. Rubbing his cheeks roughly, “UGH! Ron isn’t leaving me, snap out of it!”

 

Scooting to the edge of the bed, he pulled his bag over. “I hope Ron doesn’t notice I took this.” Rummaging through the bag, he pulled out a worn navy blue gi from his bag. One of Ron’s favorites. Slipping of the heavy cloth on, a cold shiver ran down his spine at how much it smelled of his boyfriend.

 

“MMMM! Never wash this, Ron.” Pulling the collar over his nose, the skater fell backwards onto the bed whimpering for more. “MM! You smell so good master!” Tying it tight against his body, Jake’s body burn with a lustful fire. “Ron, please fuck me! Right here!”

 

His tongue ran across the thick cloth as he withered in hungry for his master’s touch. The way the gi wrapped around him in such perfect tightness, reminded of him of when Ron forced him to his knees with a collar around his neck. Slipping his hands across his stomach, he moaned in heat. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel Ron watching him. Slowly his fingers danced across his throbbing erection, but he wanted more.

 

Ass raised, two fingers rubbed his hole. “You’re so cruel!” Teeth sinking into the fabric, the young skater muffed his own screams while bathing in his lover’s musk. Nuzzling into the collar, the two fingers slipped inside him with a sharp gasp. Free hand clawing at the bed, Jake didn’t dare touch his dripping tool anymore. No, he refused. If anyone was going to touch him, it was Ron and only Ron!

 

Working each digit in and out wasn’t enough. No matter how much he pressed, he needed something more…Reaching for his phone, he dialed…

 

“Hey Jake, still up?” Ron’s voice called out with a soft bit of surprise, considering the hour. “I’d figure you would have passed out by now.”

 

Silencing a moan into the sheet, “Hey Ron, are you alone?”

 

“Yup, twins are off tinkering with this weird scanner thing. Jim’s idea so, god help us all. Why?”

 

“I uh…I kind of…” Blushing deep red, Jake couldn’t think straight.

 

Closing the door, Ron leaned against the frame with a cold smirk forming. “You took my gi didn’t you?” There was almost a dangerous glimmer in the blonde’s eyes.

 

Wide eyed, he shot up in the bed, fumbling for the phone! “What…No….” Glancing down, he could feel his lover brow raise over the phone. “Yeah…”

 

Chucking warmly, “I left it out on the off chance you would take it, Jake.” Eyes closed he could hear his lover struggle to find the words to explain himself. He loved when Jake got caught and how flustered he gets. “How many fingers?”

 

Shivering at the question, “Two…Tell me to continue! PLEASE MASTER!”

 

There was long silence over the line before, “I never said you could stop, now did I?” Nodding silently Jake worked two fingers back in with a hard gasp. Pressing into the headboard, “Ahhh…You smell so good master!” Rubbing against the heavy gi, images of Ron restraining him, flooded his mind.

 

Chewing his lower lip, the skater withered in pleasure as each finger pressed and stretched him open. Just knowing Ron was listening was enough to push him to the edge. Pressing his back against the headboard, he struggled to keep the phone to his ear while he fingered himself harder.

 

“Hah…MMM!! Ron, it feels so good! I want to be fucked in your gi!” Fingers stroking his prostate, “Your thick cock rocking my body as you force my face into your sweat soaked gi! MMmm!”

 

A soft cool whisper filled his ear, “You are to cum in my gi and sleep in it the rest of your trip. That is an order.” While soft, each word carried an overwhelming dominance, Jake knew so well. Still, to hear a command was such an electric thrill.

 

Mind a fuzzy blur, “Uh yes…master!” Images of Ron sitting on the edge of bed stroking his cock at the sinful display formed in his mind. Just picturing Ron naked, pushed the skater right off the edge as each finger pressed him in just the right order.

 

Body growing rigid, “FUCK…Ronn!!!!” Body clamping down like a vice on his fingers, the bed groaned softly as his feet dug in roughly! The thick bedding was pushed away beneath his feet, as he slipped down the headboard. Wave after sweet molten wave of seed soaked his stomach and gi, before all strength left him, and he collapsed the bed. “Hah…Fuck me…”

 

“Trust me Jake, when you get back I will do all that and more.” Ron’s voice snickered from the cell as Jake rolled over to collect it.

 

Hand still shaking in ecstatic pleasure, he brought the phone back to his ear. “You better. Heh, I want you to fuck me till you’re a drained.” Rolling on his back, the skater grinned ear to ear in masochistic lust. “And I mean no holding back either!”

 

“I better be? Easier there Jake…” Ron snapped jokingly. A ping appeared, requesting a video call, it was Jake. Accepting, Jake was waving to the camera. His raven black hair with neon green tips, were splattered against his forehead and pillows cases. Winking, he panned the camera across his toned frame. Globs of thick seed were soaking his chest and gi, before pooling around his crotch. “Teasing me now, eh? You’re pushing my limits.”

 

Head shaking, “No tease, just wanted to prove I followed your orders.”

 

Nodding with a soft smile, “I knew you would. Get some sleep baby, I will see you when you get home. Cause I want my pet back in my arms!” Eyes glimmering with dark intention, Jake nodded and wished him good night.

 

The trip was almost over…Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long silence. Been working on several projects but I am back! I am playing around with my writing style as well, I hope it works out. Shameless plug too, if you are fan of my writing and enjoy the kinks of S&M, I have another series on the subject posted here on AO3.
> 
> Nox, is an original that follows the start of a master sub relationship and coming to terms with that means, as wells as oneself. Give it a read if you are interested. It starts slow but it will get very heavy. 
> 
> And thanks for the kudos! Love you all!


	5. Home sweet...Don't leave me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party's over with the twins and reality is sinking in faster then ever. When Jake returns home early, all will be laid bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I want to say is, Thank you! For all the kudo, I can't believe it is getting as big as it is. I thought this fic would be lost to the void. I mean it, thank you to everyone who has stuck around and read through my horrible editing. This was my first fan-fic ever posted.
> 
> I went back and did some cleaning on the first few chapters. Hehe, sorry about how bad it was. A friend taught me some editing skills and I am getting better. We all got to start somewhere, right?
> 
> So thanks again, and get ready. The next chapter will be extra long cause, Ron and Jake have a lot of "catching up" to do.
> 
> Love you all, enjoy!

“Breathe Stoppable, breathe…” The blonde repeated to himself over and over while doing his warmups in the gym’s private room. Gi thrown to the side, Ron could feel a bout of jealousy boiling over as the room grew warmer with each sit-up. No, he had to keep his focus. The more he dwelled, the more his emotions took control.

“Awww, come on Ron! Stay another night! Please!” The twins pleaded that morning when they learned the party was over. 

“Sorry guys, I have work and have a client coming. I can’t leave him hanging.” The twins hugged him tight, not wanting him to go. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t try those sad eyes on me. They don’t work with Jake, they aren’t going to work on you.”

Pouting the two turned away, but Ron wasn’t letting go. His grip was still very firm on the two's waist. “If you are good, we can do that fantasy of yours ok?”

Turning, the two eyed him with suspicion. “Really?”

That dark glimmer shimmered in Ron’s eyes. “If you're good. Deal?”

Looking between the two, the twins nodded in agreement before shaking hands. They hated to see Ron leave, but they knew deep down the party had to end sooner or later. But there was more to it, neither Jim or Tim liked the emptiness that enveloped their friend when he thought they weren’t looking. It had been a long time since they saw him look that way and once more they were helpless to stop it.

“Ron…”

A hard thud filled the room as the training dummy rocked against the thunderous kick. Strike after strike rocked the dummy as Ron’s pulse soared! A vicious snarl forming as the wall he had built to keep back his frustration, began to crumble. Always on a trip, always busy with another contract, always busy! 

The dummy bobbed back against his fist, each punch a strike against himself for not speaking up. He wanted to scream, to tell Jake he had enough! It wasn’t fair, why was he never able spend him with the one he loved! No matter how much time he made, Jake always got pulled away from his grasp. It wasn’t FAIR! Stumbling back, sweat was dripping down his sculpted body as the door to the room opened.

“Hi Ron!” His client called.

Deaf to the voice, the final thread snapped. “Fucking dammit!” Spinning on his right foot, Ron roundhouse kicked the dummy with full force! The training aid rocketed to the side of the room, slamming in the padded wall with a thick thud before toppling over!

“Uhhh…” Turning, Danny was slowly backing out the door. “Should I come back? 

Realizing what he had just done, Ron immediately straightened up while forcing a laugh. “What no, hahaha! I had the sand removed from the dummy to practice alone for bit. Uhh, ignore it. Ok?”

Looking between the training aid and his instructor, Danny wasn’t buying a word of it. In fact, Ron looked on the verge of tears. Though he did his best to conceal his emotions, the cracks were showing.

“You sure? You look rather frustrated. We can reschedule.”

Rubbing his face, Ron sighed. “No, you’re fine. Trouble in paradise, you know? Come on, spar with me. It will help clear my head.”

“Uhhh…” Still looking at the dummy, Danny was hesitant to drop his gym bag.

“Don’t worry, I will go easy on you. Promise.”

Regretting this heavily, the raven-haired male dropped his bag and took position. “I’ll bill you my medical bills.”

“Hah, funny!”

For the next hour, the two dueled and perfected their techniques. Ron slowly reigning in his emotions, while attempting to avoid injuring his student. Which, much to his delight, was showing major improvement. 

Rolling to the side, Ron reached out to grabs Danny’s gi in hopes of putting him in a lock. Seeing this, Danny grabbed Ron's gi while flipping him overhead with a hard thud! Caught off guard, Ron didn’t have time to recover as Danny straddled him! Hand against his throat to show he won. Ron couldn’t believe what had just happened, no one had pinned him like that in a long time. He was so proud! He was going to need to step up his game. 

Grasping the outstretched hand, “Nice! You are improving. Best two out of three eh?”

Adjusting his uniform, Danny pulled the knot tighter before waving his instructor on once more. He wouldn’t lose these sparing matches today. Side stepping, he dodged behind the blonde as he turned to face him once more. Landing a kick against Ron’s chest, the two paused as Danny realized he fucked up. 

“You’re open!” Grabbing his ankle, Ron used the leverage against his student to trip him! Using quick wit, Danny brace for the impact against the matted floor and used the split-second moment of freedom to swing his legs under Ron.

Recovering, he shot forward, pinning the blonde to the mat while pressing his arm against his throat. Sweat dripped down Danny's face and onto Ron’s toned chest as the two took in the deciding match. Both panting heavily.

A soft pink hue washed over Ron’s nose as he looked up the sweaty trainee. His gi now soaked with sweat, firm chest exposed. Danny was blushing just as softly, as he straddled his teacher's semi erection. Neither wanted to move as they admired how the other's muscles were becoming more refined. Their uniforms played a vicious tease by being so loose, but cover so much. It would have been so easy to just pull the robes open in one swift go. So easy…

Feeling a bead of sweat drip down onto his lip, Ron smirked as he slowly licked the bead away. “You are sweating on me, Danny. I charge extra for this kind of training.”

Cool smirk forming, his student sat up slowly while still riding the blonde’s waist. “Do I get a discount for finally beating you in a match?” 

Shifting his hips, he could feel Ron erection rubbing against his ass. Having seen him in the shower, Danny knew very well that Ron was packing. Though, he never got to see him erect. A matter he wished to change someday soon.

Opening his mouth to speak, Ron caught the digital clocks out of his peripheral vision. Their time was up, and he still had to clean up. “Uhh, crap. We are out of time Danny. Go ahead and take a shower. I will clean up.”

Realizing he was still straddling his instructor, Danny quickly got off while adjusting his uniform. He had no idea what had come over him that would make him act like that. Grabbing his gym bag, he turned to head off into the locker rooms when Ron’s voice stopped him.

“You did very well today, Danny. I am very impress with how you are advancing. Keep up the good to work.” Nodding with a bright smile, he had no more than pushed the door open. “And if you ever want more training or special training. Let me know.” Ron’s emphasis on special training made his blood run ice cold.

He didn’t try to respond, he needed a shower. RIGHT NOW!

While putting the equipment away, Ron paused at the training dummy. He really vented all his frustration into the darn thing. “Least I didn’t break it.” Slapping his face, “Get it together Stoppable!”

“Have a good night Ron!” Danny called on his way out.

“You too Danny, see you Monday!” 

Flicking on the main light of the apartment, Ron threw his gym into the laundry room. He would wash his clothes later, right now he just wanted to relax. Glancing around the apartment, he could feel his lips curl in an empty smile. The place was so cold when it was just him. It made him miss the old days, back when he was adventuring with Kim. Sure, things got a little crazy at times, but it was fun. Never thought he’d miss those days.

As the oven preheated, Ron plopped down on the couch while searching for the remote. The local channels were nothing more than repeats, same old news, and the recent sports games. All none of interest to Ron or even Jake. Flipping to the streaming services, he paused. 

“Jake would hate me if I watched without him.” Chewing his bottom lip, it dawned on him that Jake never called or message. “Huh, well it is six. Must have had another long day…Oh shit I forgot to take the broth out the fridge!” Seeing his error, Ron stumbled over the back of the couch as he dived for the fridge. 

“Dang…” Banging his head against the stainless-steel door, “It's too cold to use tonight. Bah, I will use a cream sauce instead and save myself the hassle.”

Problems with his love life aside, nothing helped Ron relax more than cooking. A master chief by many standards, Ron was never big on becoming a renowned chief. “I just like cooking and have people enjoy my food. I don’t need stardom.” That said, his dream was still to open a restaurant of his own. He didn’t know what he would call it just yet, but the menus were all planned out…For the most part. He was still wishy washy on the main dishes. All though, if tonight’s dished worked out, he would defiantly add it to the list.

It came as little surprise, that one of Ron’s biggest fans was Jake. There were numerous times the skater gorged himself on Ron's cooking, when he cooked up something new. There was even the running joke that Jake started dating Ron because he tried his cooking. Jake openly disagrees.

“I love Ron for many things, his cooking is just a bonus.”

Resting on the couch, Ron started another session of Zombie Mayhem 2 Remastered. He figured he had enough time to beat a few levels before the timer went off. Even then, he still had another half an hour to let the food cool down. 

His fingers were dancing across the controller as he leaned forward. “Yes! Flamethrower! Now if I can just beat my high score…” Shifting to the right he didn’t hear his phone chirp.

Bag slung over his right shoulder, Jake locked up the car. With a quick glance at his phone, he wondered where Ron was. “His car is here but he is not answering. Huh, wonder if he is still with the Possible twins.” 

Stretching his back till he heard a hard crack, he made his way back up to their apartment. The long photo-shoots were doing a number on his body. Every inch of his body was sore. Holding some of those poses were just plain painful! Not to mention the drive back home didn’t exactly help his muscles relax. Maybe if he played his cards right, Ron could give him a massage.

 

Stepping through the front door, he stopped at the delicious aroma that wafted from the oven. God it felt good to be home! If food was cooking, that meant one thing! Ron was home! Cheering internally, he could almost feel Ron’s arms wrapping around him to welcome him home!

“Mmm, so hungry.” Even as the bag slipped to the floor and door closed, Ron didn’t appear to acknowledge his arrival. The blonde was too heavily invested in his video game.

An evil thought formed in the skater’s mind, this would be his only chance. Sneaking behind the couch, he slowly inched his way up the back of it. This was his perfect chance to finally startle him! Just a few more inches and….

“Break my streak and I break you.”

Freezing with his hands hovering over his partners shoulders, “How did…When…Man I wanted to sneak up you.” Pouting, he rested his cheek against the couch as Ron paused the game. “One of these days I am going to sneak up on you.”

He was so close! He was positive Ron didn’t react when the door opened or even when his bag fell to the floor. This was a perfect opportunity to finally scare him! 

“Then buy a less noticeable body wash, babe.” Leaning back, Ron smiled softly at his boyfriend. Those soft brown eyes holding the warmth Jake had come to cherish. “Welcome home, Jake.”

Nodding, Jake slipped over the couch and into Ron’s opens arms. The two snuggling in closer while holding each other tight. All their troubles seemed to melt away as Jake rested chest against his lover's chest. The soft thumping of his heart pushing him into a soft sleep. He never figured the most comfortable bed would be where Ron was and god how he never wanted to leave it.

Everything from his soft body warmth, his natural aroma, even the soft cotton of his shirt made Jake smile. They were silly things, he would admit, but it was the little things he treasured. Yet…Why did he feel like it was slipping through his fingers. No matter how hard he pushed those thoughts away, they always returned.

“It’s ok Jake.” Rustling the skater’s hair, he looked on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head with closed eyes, Jake just wanted to be like this forever. “You’d never leave me, right?” Ron’s fingers froze in his wild locks. What was this question? “If you were upset you’d tell me, right? I mean, you’d tell me if I was doing something wrong?!”

Sitting up, Ron pushed Jake away gently. “Jake, where is all thing coming from?” The man was crying. Jake never cried! “Jake, talk to me. What’s going on?!” Reaching out, tears began to drip down his hand as he caressed his lover’s cheek. “Jake…”

Unable to meet his boyfriends gaze, he could only stare at the couch. Tears dripping down on his jacket. Ron took his boyfriend's hands, but the skater couldn’t bring himself to look up, fear was consuming his thoughts. The normal comfort Ron always brought him was blocked behind a wall of ever consuming fear. Chains he couldn't break free from.

“I am never home anymore. I’m always on the road! I know you have been getting frustrated with me and I am sorry! I am trying, I swear I am! I hate being away from you, I hate these trips, I HATE ALL OF IT!!!.” He couldn’t stop the tears. “I was home less than a week this month!”

Ron was stunned, he rarely saw this side of Jake. It was painful to watch, but he felt just as much guilt. He was no saint either. How many times did he stay silent when Jake asked if there something wrong? Just how much had they left unspoken, so they could pretend everything was fine?

“Seeing your face in the crowd, feeling your hugs when I won, holding me when I lost...” An empty smiled formed through the tears. “You made those shows fun! But, when you aren’t there they just feel shallow. I still scour the crowd hoping to see you, even when I know you won’t be there. How fucking pathetic can I get? I mean…Fucking hell I have been such a shitty boyfriend! Chasing our dreams while ignoring the other’s needs. Fuck, I am such a dirt bag!”

Grabbing the skater by his jacket, Ron pulled him against his chest as they settled into the crook of the couch. Neither moved as the Ron stroked his boyfriend’s back. He was practically voicing both of their frustration.

“Jake…” His voice was but all a gentle whisper. “I love you more than you will ever know. I have told you bluntly when you hurt me and when I felt you were pushing my limits. But, I have never thought of leaving you. I guess I just kept quiet, so you could follow your dream, just like I was. I love you too much to give up on you Jake. We are just going through a rough patch, but will we get through it.” 

Hugging him tight, he whispered. “I promise.”

His words were so warm and true. What Jake would have given to drift off asleep right then and there. 

Wiping away the tears, he smiled. “No more tears ok? I don’t like seeing you suffer.”

Chuckling, a warm grinned form on the Jake’s face. “Yes, you do. What about when…” A finger pressed to his lips as Ron pulled him back against his chest. “I’m sorry. I just missed you so much. I love you so much Ron Stoppable.”

Inching in for a kiss, “I love you too Jake L…” A sudden beeping broke them apart. “Shit! My lemon chicken!” Tumbling off the couch once again, the blonde chief dashed into the kitchen to collect his dish before it could burn. 

Wiping the last few tears on his sleeve, Jake sat up grinning at how his boyfriend was so focused on his cooking. The sudden shift in attitude towards things always made him smile. It always made him laugh at how quickly Ron could go from lazing around to compete and udder focus on the task at hand.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Lemon chicken with a crème sauce on white rice. If I can find the rice spatula.”

“Next to the ladles, Ron.”

Giving a thumbs up, “Found it! Thank you, Jake!”

Eying the games still paused the screen. “Hey Ron, can I try get you the high score?”

“Sure, I am only three rounds in. I can get to round five with no problems.”

Scooting to where Ron was sitting, Jake picked up the controller and became engulfed in the game on the screen. Even Ron placing a glass of wine on the end table beside him, couldn’t draw his attention away from the screen. Soon enough, Ron was scooting up beside him with two plates of food.

“Mmm, hand me the controller. You need to eat.” Swapping the controller for a plate, the two’s focus was unending. “ARG! Sword, sword, I need the sword.”

“Mehin yus…” Swallowing a mouthful. “Behind you, in the chest.” Waving a slice of chicken breast at the screen, Ron leaned over taking the bite for himself. “Hey! That was my food.”

“Mus yethin colg.” 

“So is yours!” Eating off his boyfriends’ plate, the two lovers were dueling over their dinner as much as they were fighting the zombies in the game. Jake leaned across his boyfriend’s laps in a hungry grab for a spoon full of rice, as Ron tilted to see the tv. Eyeing another spoon full, Ron dove down, licking the spoon clean before Jake could even react.

“HEY! You pig, that was my rice!”

Pausing the game, Ron looked up at Jake as he rose in protest. “So, get another plate. You have two legs. Mr. World Class Skater.”

Brow twitching, “Why you little!” Tackling his boyfriend’s, the two tumbled off the couch in playful manner, as they attempted to push the other off. Neither putting in much of an effort though. Amidst the tumble, the two smiled at one another tenderly, before kissing. The warmth of the others embraces, a sweet reminder of why they loved each other. 

In the later hours, plates were scattered across the living room coffee table with two empty glasses, and an empty bottle of wine. Ron was stretched across the couch, massaging Jake’s neck, who rested between his legs. The skater, half drunk, was fingering the controller in attempt to beat their latest high score. Having achieved the previous score with Ron’s help, he was now set to do it himself.

Tilting his head back softly, “Hey Ron?” The blonde was fast asleep. His head resting softly against the cushion. “Never mind.” 

Turning off the game, Jake slipped from the couch as softly as he could. Gathering up the plates and glasses, he loaded up the dishwasher as quietly as he could. The darn thing was rather noise when it started up. 

“Hmmm, I am too short to move you.” Shrugging, he grabbed a few blankets form the bedroom to cover him up. There was no reason to disturb him, still Jake couldn't resist stealing a kiss. "Don't worry Ron, I will be home a lot more now. No more tears, right?"

Pausing, the young skater brushed the blonde’s hair to the side, with a soft smile. No matter what they experienced, how much they cried or yelled, he always loved the man. 

Collapsing against their bed after so much time away, everything seemed to slip back into place once more. He was home with Ron, his manager was working out a schedule, so he would be home more, and Felix and Eric card was in his wallet. As he pulled the pillow case in close, he could smell Ron. Things were finally going to settle down and be as they should be. No more chaos….


End file.
